Hush, Hush: The Musical
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A musical parody of the book Hush, Hush. Disclaimer: I don't own the book Hush, Hush.


Nora Grey is an average sophomore student living in Coldwater, Maine. Her life is largely uneventful until new and mysterious senior Patch Cipriano sits next to her in biology class, having failed it twice previously. The two are initially at odds with one another, but Nora finds herself inexplicably drawn to him. Despite the strong pull she feels towards him, Nora continues to tell her best friend Vee that she's not interested in Patch.

Nora (to Vee):

_I'm not interested_

Vee later invites Nora to a local amusement park in an attempt to set up her up with Elliot, a boy that has expressed an attraction to Nora. The trip turns awkward when the group runs into Patch, which makes Elliot jealous. Her friends try to get Nora to ride on the roller coaster named Archangel, which Nora refuses due to a fear of heights and wanders off to find Patch. He manages to convince her to ride Archangel, prompting her to confess that the last time she rode it, she had flown out of the ride but didn't die, prompting her fear of heights.

Afterwards Nora is unable to locate Vee, so Patch takes her home. The two nearly kiss, but are interrupted by Vee calling in an attempt to locate her. Nora becomes increasingly more connected with Patch and begins to change her opinion of him, especially after meeting his friend Rixon. Meanwhile she also begins to grow more curious and suspicious of Elliot after discovering his involvement in a murder case.

Nora becomes terrified for her life after discovering that a bag lady had been murdered wearing her coat after she'd given it to her. She calls Patch for a ride home due to the rain and her fear, but his Jeep breaks down partway through and the pair are forced to take shelter in a motel. While in the room, Nora finds that Patch's back is covered in scars and that touching them pulls her into memories of his past. This revelation prompts Patch to demand to know what she had seen. Frustrated, Nora asks Patch if he wanted to kill her. He admits that he was going to, but that he didn't go through with it.

Nora continues demand answers to everything that is going on in her life, leading to the revelation that Patch is actually a fallen angel from Heaven that had been sent to kill her. Her death would kill his Nephilim vassal Chauncey Langeais and make Patch completely human. She also discovers that Patch has an ex-girlfriend named Dabria, a fallen angel that wants Patch to save Nora's life so he can become a guardian angel and get back together with her. Patch had initially discarded Dabria's idea out of a desire to become human, but the plan failed because he had fallen in love with Nora.

Patch (to Nora):

_I've fallen in love with you_

In a turn of events it's revealed that Jules is actually Chauncey, who wants revenge on Patch for tricking him into swearing an oath that will allow Patch to take over his body during the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. After leaving the motel Nora runs into Dabria, who says that she wants to kill Nora in order to prevent Patch from doing so and becoming human. Nora is narrowly saved by Patch, who goes after Dabria to convince her that he's in love with Nora and won't kill her.

Nora is later invited to a game of hide and seek with Vee, Jules, and Elliot, with Elliot hinting that Vee will not survive the game if Nora doesn't participate. Despite Patch attempting to get to remain behind, Nora goes after them. She's cornered by Jules, who confesses that he was behind various attacks on her life as a way of getting revenge against Patch.

Nora struggles with Jules while Patch tries to distract him, but this approach fails and Patch is forced to possess Nora's body to fight him. The process leaves Patch unconscious after he's separated from her body. She comes face to face with Jules after climbing into the rafters of her school gym. Jules tries to shoot her, but Nora confronts him with the knowledge that if she were to take her own life Patch will become human and Jules would die.

Nora (to Jules):

_Do you want to die?_

Nora throws herself off the rafter, which effectively kills Jules. Nora manages to come out of the encounter alive only through Patch's mediation and he tells her that humanity would be worthless if she were dead.

**A/N:**

**Song list:**

**I'm Not Interested- Husker Du**

**I've Fallen In Love With You- Joss Stone**

**Do You Want To Die Together- Stars**


End file.
